random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Super MegaToon1234 Bros Brawl Moveset: Lord Fredrik
Lord Fredrik Lord Fredrik Freezes the Battle!?!? First Appearance: Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Universe: Donkey Kong Theme: Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Soundtrack: Snomad Theme Moveset Standard B: Almighty Snow Horn Fredrik takes out his trusty snow horn and blows cold air forward. Similar to Bowser and Charizard's neutral special move, the wind will grow smaller if used for too much. The move is good for edge guarding as it does multi hit and can also freeze. Side B: Snomad Assist Fredrik will throw a Snomad ranging from a Pointy Tuck, Chum Chucker Charlie or a Fluff. The Pointy Tuck will walk forward and slide on his belly until falling off from the stage. The Chum Chucker Charlie will sit there and start chucking fishes forward. The Fluff will jump forward while pausing until he falls of the stage. Up B: Jumping Walrus Fredrik will jump upwards, leaving a shock wave from where he jumped which does damage. Once he lands, he'll land hard on the ground and create small ice crystals from his sides. If Fredrik lands on another player, that player will be stuck to the ground and Fredrik will laugh. Down B: Ba-Boom's Tricks Ba-Boom, the third boss of Tropical Freeze, will appear and leave a bomb. The bomb can be picked up and thrown at others. This attack can also harm Fredrik if he's no careful. Final Smash: Snomad's Taking Over Lord Fredrik will blow his snow horn upwards which releases a shower of ice dragons to the skies. He will also release some Pointy Tucks, Chum Chucker Charlies and Fluffs to appear on the stage which do much more damage than the ones from the side special move. Once some time passes, Fredrik will start laughing menacingly as a shower of ice dragons fall down. Ice dragons who fall in the stage will turn that part of the stage icy. After all the dragons fall down, the stage will remain frozen for some time, the time will pass and the snow will melt. This is the only Final Smash that interacts with the stages. Pros & Cons Pros TBA Cons TBA Taunts *Up Taunt: Fredrik laughs menacingly. *Down Taunt: Fredrik gets worked up and readies his neck to attack. *Side Taunt: Fredrik will punch his palm two times. Victory Theme Unlike Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, Fredrik has his own victory theme music which is a short rock remix of the Snomad Theme. Similar to Meta Knight. Description Lord Fredrik is a large, obese walrus with a mustache, similar in appearance to Waldoughs. Just like other Snowmads, he wears a helmet with two spikes on each side. He has a dark mustache, two eyes that shine in sky blue, and two tusks. Lord Fredrik's shoulder and bottom are covered with a white fur cape, and the latter resembles fur pants. He carries a wooden horn, which is used to summon the ice dragon. A jewel in the middle of his belt has a snowflake pattern. Trivia *Lord Fredrik is similar to another villainous Walrus by the name of Tusk. Both control Ice/Snow in some way, both are walrus' with broken tusks, and both are the leader of their own armies. *Some players have compared Lord Fredrik to King Dedede in terms of moveset and fighting style. Category:Super MegaToon1234 Bros Brawl